


The Hanged Man's MacGuffin

by Inanitas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanitas/pseuds/Inanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is excited to get his copy of The Hanged Man's MacGuffin signed by his favorite author but, he never knew it would be more then a book signing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all happened so fast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction. I just feel that there is not enough EtoKen stuff out there and I am Happy to deliver hopefully You guys will like my work!

Kaneki was looking at the clock waiting for his favorite author not knowing how the person even looked Kaneki felt that Sen Takatuski believed that she was breath-taking. 15 minutes passed and the author had not appeared yet Kaneki looking at the clock felt a little sad that he wouldn't be able to get to see Takatsuki. Kaneki was about to just leave until he was star-struck by this woman with long green messy hair repeating to herself that she was late. Kaneki was completely right about her, she was so beautiful the book signing began 5 minutes passed of small talk with other fans and occasional "nice to meet you!" with her fans Kaneki was up next his heart was beating a little faster as he saw her smile at him with her amazing green eyes. Eto saw Kaneki the moment she came in to the book store she found him so adorable with his eyepatch and the innocent look on his face. Eto playfully said, "Look at this cutie how may I help you today?" Kaneki flustered responded with a red face, "Oh uh thank you!" and bowed his head. Eto thought Kaneki was so cute he acted so innocent and was very formal Eto replied, "Now then what is your name?" as she signed Kaneki's book he responded fast "Kaneki Ken!" Eto looked up at him with a smile. Kaneki couldn't help but blush "Look here Kaneki I'm going to cut to the case why don't we meet at the coffee place around 8 and talk?" Kaneki couldn't believe what he heard. "Okay!" he said forgetting to say bye and basically ran out of the book store. Eto couldn't help but smile she hand't felt this way before she just wanted Kaneki to herself and no one else could have him.

 

It was 8pm exactly and Kaneki patiently waited 30 minutes early as he was looking around he couldn't help but notice Takatsuki waving and smiling at him from outside. Kaneki waved back as Eto ran inside and said, "Oh it's cold outside here feel my hands!" she held kaneki's warm hands and Kaneki got flustered again and replied, "Oh yes they're cold Miss Takatuski!" Eto took her hands away from the now flustered boy "Now now Kaneki, miss Takatsuki makes me sound old just call me by Eto." she said slanting her head to the side and smiling. Kaneki nodded his head "Why did you want to meet up with me Eto?" Raising his head Eto smiled deviously and pointed at him "isn't it obvious I think you're adorable I just want you." She said plainly. Kaneki replied, "I think you're very beautiful Eto" Kaneki said looking away. Eto smiled and teased him by saying, "Ooooh? Getting a little brave are we but you're red like a tomato." Kaneki tried not to get so flustered. Eto decided to stop "Kaneki what I got you into reading my books?" Eto smiled. "I started reading when you released Dear Kafka but, I really like Hanged Mans MacGuffin better than all my books back home." He said smiling down. "Oh how many books do you own?" Eto said crossing her fingers to her face interested on what he is going to say next. Kaneki said, "I love reading I have read ever since I was a kid, I even have a small library at my apartment I usually read there when I'm not at Anteiku with my friend." Eto raised her eyebrow "You have a library at your apartment?! Kaneki you're just full of surprises." Kaneki scratching his cheek replied, "I guess you can say that." Eto giggled and kaneki laughed too. "Well when are you going to invite to your apartment Kaneki I'd love to see your library." Kaneki taken back said, "We can go now if you want." looking down at his knees Eto grabbed his arm and said, "lead the way!" 

 

Kaneki opened the door to his apartment and said, "My place is kind of messy I left books on the floor and...." Eto put a finger on his lip "Don't worry Kaneki my room is very messy this way much cleaner then my room." Kaneki face turning red again he was questioning everything thats happened so far does Eto actually find him so interesting if so what does she want? Kaneki looked at her and she already made herself at home laying on his sofa looking at his books "Wow Kaneki I didn't know you liked these kind of books." pointing at Paradise Lost by John Milton. Eto sat up straight as Kaneki sat next to her "Oh yeah that book was pretty interes..." Kaneki stopped Eto leaned on him and looked at him. Her eyes looked hungry "Kaneki are you really that dull?" Kaneki's mind was in scramble repeating is this really happening. "I want you and I don't want anyone else to have you." Eto kissed Kaneki. Kaneki's mind was at loss he didn't know what to think it felt amazing! Kaneki backed away looked at her and went back in for another kiss. This time Eto was being rough she started moving her tonngue in aggressively and start to bite his lip all the while Kaneki enjoyed every single bit. "Eto.... you're biting too hard..." Kaneki said within every breath they had kissing but, Eto giggled "Are you going to make do all the work if so I...." She couldn't even finish because now Kaneki kissed back he was being aggressive now and it made Eto melt inside with lust. Kaneki bit her neck and Eto let out a moan "Kaneki harder!" Kaneki bit her harder and it made Eto feel so amazing. Eto couldn't take it anymore she hungrily unbuttoned his shirt right when Kaneki lifted Etos shirt up a loud ring came from her pocket. She kissed Kaneki more returning the bit marks that he had left her she knew she would have to wear a scarf or something because they were going to bruise. "Eto.. you going to answer that i... it could be important?" Eto looked and it was her publisher. "What now?" she muttered and answered lifting herself up and buttoning her shirt up as well "Hello? Yes I'm kind of busy. Can't we do this another time? Fine...." she hung up with an annoyed sigh. "Was that work?" Kaneki said all sad. Eto smiled sliding her finger down on Kaneki's chest "We can continue this tomorrow at my place this time just meet at the same place okay?." she said seductively she picked herself up and Kaneki walked her to his door she looked at him for a while and kissed him but soft this time it felt sweet Kaneki felt so loved with that one kiss. With that she smile said her goodbye and left Kaneki dumbfounded lying on his bed he smiled.


	2. Second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki goes on his second date with Eto goes better then expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story wasn't so good but I loved that you guys liked this!

Kaneki was waiting for Eto at the coffee shop that she told him to see her at Kaneki saw her and again he got that feeling of a thousand butterflies inside him. Kaneki loved how her messy green hair was in an unkept bun with a cute sweater she wore with overall skirt with black leggings and he absolutely felt lucky that she found interest in him. Eto clapped her hands together and said, "Kaneki you look so adorable today!" Kaneki blushed and replied, "You look quite amazing yourself Eto." Eto smiled and kissed his cheek "You're too kind." Kaneki was red at this point and Eto loved his innocent look he always gave because she knew he was new to this. Kaneki holding his cheek where she kissed him and said, "How was your morning?" Eto stretched her arms in the air an sighed "Well I overslept again but it was boring because you weren't there Kaneki." Eto said pouty, Kaneki honestly felt the same about her even he couldn't focus working at Anteiku. "To be honest I felt the same way I couldn't focus at work." He said scratching his cheek looking at his coffee. "Ooo Kaneki you're such a sweet talker do you get all the ladies like that? Where do you work I might come by one day and say Hello to you." She said winking at him drinking her coffee Kaneki then laughed and replied, "Am I really? I work at Anteiku." Eto froze and almost dropped her coffee on the ground and glared at Kaneki. "I hate Anteiku you shouldn't work there as well." Eto said in an uncaring way Kaneki a little awestruck at what she said Kaneki replied, "Why do you hate it there? I honestly like Anteiku and the manager is a really nice man." Eto restrained herself from breaking the coffee cup and heartlessly commented on his response, "I think that manager of yours is a dead beat." Kaneki got a little furious he was thinking why she would say that he looked at her about to say something then Eto said, "Kaneki I had enough discussing this topic we will go on forever let's enjoy ourselves tonight." Kaneki didn't want to he had questions but he knew this wasn't going anywhere "You're right so, where are going after are coffee?" Eto smiled and said, "I did promise it was my place next so let's start heading out." Grabbed Kaneki's arm and headed out into her place. 

The stars were bright and alive Eto held Kaneki's arm to verify to everyone he was his Kaneki liked this new side of Eto. Eto was questioning why she was being like one side of her craved for this the other side wanted to let go and leave never to see him the other side made her believe it was a sign of weakness but she disregarded it. Eto was being affectionate Kaneki felt wanted was he craving this or is it because this is his first time ever liking someone that didn't result in him almost dying. They kept walking until Eto said, "we're here!" she lived in what looked like a pretty expensive building apartment they went inside and in the elevator as soon as the elevator door closed she started kissing him. Eto as always she was so very aggressive especially with her tongue Kaneki got very flustered and said, "Should we be doing this here?" after she let him breathe again she giggled and replied, "Why? Is my Kaneki scared of people watching us!." Kaneki looked away with a blush and she just giggled. They went to her apartment door she was fumbling for her keys and as soon as she opened her door she kissed Kaneki and dragged him inside and closed the door. Kaneki was surprised at how she kissed him so fast she bit his lip Kaneki groaned in pain but Eto liked that she aggressively put her tongue in his mouth. Eto like being aggressive towards Kaneki he got so flustered until he had enough and became something he wasn't she liked driving him to that like yesterday he became very aggressive she couldn't even control him. Kaneki bit her back and undid her bun Kaneki looked at her messy hair and continued to kiss her. Eto cheeks were burning hot when Kaneki moved to kiss her neck she knew that he lost himself in her like last time but she moaned loudly when Kaneki bit her neck "Kaneki what's gotten into you! Someone's getting a little brave." she said smirking at him she became more aggressive and held him down Kaneki wanted to do more but he couldn't break loose of her grip he stopped when she whispered in his ear, "My turn." she started kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt clawing his chest. Kaneki got more turned on as she started blowing on his ear saying how much she wanted him inside her "Kaneki don't you want me?" she started unzipping his pants and pulling it down slowly as she giggled Kaneki just lost it he grabbed her and started taking her clothes off Eto was shocked Kaneki became more aggressive "Of course I want you." he said kissing her neck and grabbing her ass. Eto was so turned on at this point but she didn't like not being in control of him she was the dominant one so she decided what went she decided to give in for now she grabbed his crotch and pulled him down the couch "Then show me what you can do to me Kaneki." she said quietly. Kaneki undressed her and looked at Eto half naked blushing looking up at him she looked so innocent she's never looked like this she always teasing him and being the brave one "Why are you staring?" She asked looking away Eto never felt embarrassed in her life inside her head she screamed (You hate people why are you blushing why do you like him!) she was pondering these thoughts. It all stopped when Kaneki said, "You look so beautiful." with that Kaneki kissed Eto passionately she felt something she has never felt before was it love or was it just amorous because of situation? Kaneki started kissing her breasts and nibbling on her nipple she quivered with pleasure and grabbed a handful of his hair and one death gripping a pillow "Kan... Kaneki le.... lets g...go to my room." Eto managed to say it without hesitation Kaneki picked her up and went to her room. Kaneki gently laid her down and resumed where they started he started kissing lower and lower to her stomach it kind of tickled, she giggled a little, and she saw a faint smile while he was relentlessly kissing her. Kaneki finally reached her wet pussy and he just loved it he rubbed circles around her wetness she moved back and moaned as Kaneki pulled her back to do the same thing she said in a frustrated tone, "Sto.... stop ...Kane... Kaneki you're teas...teasing me on pur... purpose." Eto grabbed his hair "I guess you can say I'm returning the favor." he said smirking at her "Kan..Kaneki ple..please!" Eto begged him. Kaneki without question grazed his teeth over her clit and pulled it back a little bringing Eto nothing but pleasure she moaned Kaneki kept doing this until Eto's breaths were getting more sporadic he knew she was almost at her limit he stopped and she looked at him like he broke something. "Wh..why'd you stop?" Eto said sadly Kaneki smirked and said, "I want this to last." his tongue went out and rubbed around her clit. Eto moaned louder and she started leaving love marks on his back it stung but Kaneki dealt with it as his tongue became more free around her wetness flicking it back and forth spreading her wetness. Kaneki loved her cute moans it was adorable he started eating her out again and hummed around her clit. Eto lost it she started scratching his back harder saying, "Kaneki don.. don't sto...stop!" Kaneki didn't stop he kept going until Eto almost reached her climax and stopped Eto was getting more frustrated and looked at him and said, "Kaneki ple...ase!" Kaneki got up and put his hard cock on her entrance and slid his head up and down on her wetness Eto grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly "beg and I might let you have this." Kaneki demanded Eto was shocked the way Kaneki responded to her. Eto was so turned on by this but she hated being submissive but he kept putting his head inside her wetness she said, "n..no.." Kaneki looked surprised and took it out and Kaneki said, "Okay guess you're not getting this." Eto's mind was a mess when he started putting his long erection away she pleaded, "Wa..wait!" Kaneki looked at her. Kaneki smiled and said, "What I thought you said no?" Kaneki started zipping his pants up Eto screamed, "No! please I want it! please fuck me! I'll be good I'll listen!" Kaneki unzipped his pants and started pushing against her very wet entrance Eto loved it she basically couldn't wait anymore she forced herself on his dick Eto grabbed her both her cheeks and moaned loudly she couldn't believe he was this aggressive and big! Kaneki didn't do anything she basically moved against him Kaneki started moan as well and his moans were very adorable when Eto heard him but she didn't say anything all she wanted was him. Eto didn't want anyone to have him this belonged to her this was her property to keep she kept pushing against him Kaneki she got on top of Kaneki and started to ride against his hard shaft she kept they kept moaning with so much esctasy between them. Eto grabbed his face and said, "Say you want me and no one else!" Kaneki replied, "Only if you agree to have no one else as well!" both of them thrusting against each other Eto commented, "I don't think I would ever want anyone else besides you!~" both reaching climax she said, "Stay! here tomorrow dont go back to that shitty job!" Kaneki lost in passion replied, "I wouldn't ever leave you I'd stay here as long as you wanted me to!" they both reached their limits Eto wish she received his love but she didn't want to get pregnant she kicked away and landed on top of him both breathing heavy and Eto screaming with pleasure on his shoulder. Kaneki and Eto lied side to side after "That was amazing." Eto said looking at Kaneki circling her finger around his chest "You're not going back to work tomorrow are you?" she said sadly Kaneki chuckled and replied, "They can survive without me for a week" Eto smiled and hugged him and said, "The bathroom is in the first door to your right and whatever is free no peeking at my works though!" she yawned and hugged him "Goodnight Ka-ne-ki~" she fell fast asleep and Kaneki smiled and fell asleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments it really made me happy!


	3. Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki wakes up in the middle of the night to find out a shocking truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you guys are liking this story!

Kaneki was on a white field looking around wondering if this was real he saw something waving at him he turned around to see a disfigured face rushing at him. Kaneki jolted awake grabbing his chest he dotted around and saw the time it was around 5 am he looked next to him to see a sleeping Eto naked and sleeping beside him she looked so innocent just lying their. Kaneki stroked her hair back to her ear she snuggled his arm and smiled at the fact that he was still there she joked, "Oh what is this handsome intruder doing in my apartment are you here to steal my heart?" Kaneki kissed her forehead laughing, "Yes and I'm never giving it back." he got up from bed stretching Kaneki got startled when he felt arms around his waist. Eto held him tight and whispered, "You aren't leaving to work are you? You promised you'd stay." she hated this feeling of wanting someone she has never wanted anyone in her entire life now Kaneki is all she cares about. Kaneki whispered back, "Hmm what's work?" Eto smiled and cooed, "Something you don't need but what does needs work is you being in bed with me who knows where that can lead to." Eto teasing him once again but, Kaneki excused himself and went to the bathroom as he walked through the hallway he couldn't help but notice she was a messy person but, he didn't mind Hide was messy person as well. Kaneki asked, "Eto where is the bathroom again." Eto giggled, "First door to your left on the hallway!" he was on his way to the bathroom but then something bugged him he smelled something delicious but he knew it couldn't be human food he was scared stiff as he cam closer to the fridge. Kaneki's heart was leaping out his chest as he opened the fridge all he saw was tight packaged containers his hands shook looking at them he opened the lid and jumped away to see a hand in the container he jumped away and fell on the floor "Oh are you hungry Kaneki?" Eto yawned rubbing her eyes. Kaneki was at lost did she know he was a ghoul if so why didn't she say anything he stammered, "Are you going to kill me?" she looked at him as if he said something completely stupid she laughed loudly holding her sides "What are you talking about how could I ever?" Eto laughed for a while she came close to him holding his cheek with one hand "Sorry I didn't tell you I was a ghoul earlier I didn't think it was time yet and don't worry okay I like you Kaneki I think a lot more then you do." she cooed at him. Kaneki calmed down a little and confessed, "I was just scared I was going to be lured in a trap again." she worried what did he mean by trap Kaneki confessed, "before you there was another girl named Rize, she lured me into thinking she wasn't a ghoul and almost killed me." her stomach dropped he was the half ghoul around people have been talking about "I'm sorry I had no idea Kaneki but I won't hurt you." she quietly spoke stroking his hair. Kaneki held her tight relieved that he could trust her and Eto cooed, "Want to go back to bed it's too early for me to be awake." they both got up and went to bed.

Kaneki wakes up too Eto's green hair brushing against him he kisses her cheek and joked, "We can't sleep all day you know." she holds him tighter and whines, "You wake up too early." she finally lets go of him and rubs her eyes. Kaneki said, "I have to tell the manager I'm taking a few days off I can't just not go unnoticed they'll worry plus." Eto cuts him off, "I thought we said you weren't going there?" Kaneki is getting frustrated why does she have a problem with the manager? Kaneki questioned her, "Why do you not like where I work?" Eto looked at the window not trying to glare at him, "That man is useless he won't help you." Kaneki snapped, "You don't know him he's a very kind person and he took me in when I didn't know what to do when I was a ghoul!" Eto held her anger in she got up and walked towards the bathroom not looking at him before she coldly said, "If you leave I'll be mad." and went inside. Kaneki left he was mad she was acting irrational she was smart and nice but when it came to this she always had this attitude then he remembered it was Valentines day he sighed just stormed off to work. Eto got out of the shower ready to apologize to him for acting so cruel as she went in her room he wasn't there she sat down on her bed and said to herself, "Happy valentines day." she slid her hands on her blanket upset at herself and Kaneki. Kaneki went in not expressing a word to anyone he went to the manager telling him, "I'm leaving for a few days I'm not feeling well." the manager sat down and gave him coffee, "Is it the incident?" he verbalized visually examining the mug but he smelled something eccentric. Kaneki quietly spoke, "yes I don't feel too well." cupping his chin and looking away at the manager who already kenned this scent he brought in. The manager ignored it he kenned he was lying and quietly verbalized, "You can comeback when you feel well then Kaneki." with that Kaneki went back to his apartment doleful that things didn't go smoothly as orchestrated as he hopped for. Kaneki walked to his door he reached in his pocket for his keys and recollected he left them at her place he sighed at how inelegant this would be especially when she verbally expressed, "If you leave I'll be mad." with that he started walking to her house. 

Eto was sitting on her desk chair typing away at the new story she was working on trying to think about him she was an emotional mess and she felt using it for typing was good she could verbally expressed how she felt. As she was typing she heard a knock on her door she was confused no one has ever rarely knocked on her door she opened to see Kaneki looking away at her. Eto was blissful but she wanted to make him suffer she travestied, "What are you doing here?" visually examining him with anger. Kaneki's heart felt like it shattered he couldn't believe she said that after everything they did she muttered, "I forgot my keys here may I get them?" she looked at him and endeavored not to be cruel she sighed, "Hurry up." he thanked her. Kaneki probing for his keys not expressing anything towards her she felt a little mad he could at least he could apologize but he didn't the silence was killing her she had to say something until she heard "I found my keys I'll be leaving now have a nice valentines day I'm sorry for disturbing you." he quietly said leaving her apartment she felt sad and she couldn't continue being mad. Eto held Kaneki's arm "Don't leave please." she whispered he kissed her and they were at it again he closed the door and made their way to her couch. Kaneki was being aggressive their tongues always trying to find something he started kissing her neck again oh god did she love her neck being kissed and bit by him it made her feel euphoria she winced when Kaneki bit her neck "harder." she whispered grabbing his hair. Kaneki bit her harder and she let out a moan he was losing himself in passion again he tore her clothes off Eto was shocked he did that but then she felt fingers his eyes locked onto hers as his fingers trace patterns onto her stomach leaving a trail of goose bumps across her skin as they move. Eto's mind is starting to fog as she thinks back to the movements going in her now wet entrance she curled back letting out a moan "Kan..Kaneki." she managed to stutter he fingers her in places she could never get to. Her moans were getting more sporadic she gripped his hair hair harder she couldn't control him when he was like this and she hated but loved it! Kaneki took his fingers out and smiled at her "why'd you stop?" she shouted he smiled at her and cooed, "where do you want these fingers?" she hated when he teased her. Eto was too flustered to even care though, "I want you...your fingers inside me!" she moaned loudly he happily delivered her needs she would submit to him again for this night. Kaneki stopped fingering her and took his clothes off as well Eto was laying on the couch fingering herself waiting for him to finish. Kaneki kissed her they were at lost holding each other. Kaneki put his tip in her entrance and demanded, "beg." Eto glared at him but she really wanted it "I hate when you do this to me." she protested but she loved it when he got all in control he quickly went further in she moaned scratching his back "do you want this yes or no?" he looked at her knowing the answer. Eto whispered, 'Kaneki please put your dick in me." he wanted his fill this wasn't over yet "where do you want this?" she was craving it badly "In my pussy." she quietly said blushing he went further in she moaned and Kaneki smiled pulling out "do you deserve my dick inside your tight wet pussy?" Eto sexually wanted to fuck him until he stopped acting smug and knew she was in control but she wasn't. Eto begged, "I want your dick to fuck me senselessly I don't deserve it but I need it!" she looked at him and without questions Kaneki shoved it in. Eto felt an explosion of pleasure inside her Kaneki was relentlessly fucking her and Eto liked it rough she scratched a story behind his back they kissed for an eternity trying to keep sane for being so lost in one another. Kaneki picked her up by her legs and lied her on the table and pounded against her all she saw was the table shaking with a coffee mug falling down and other stuff moving around she turned around looking at and kissed him again this time she aggressively put her tongue looking for something she just wanted him she wanted everything. Kaneki winced in pain when Eto clawed him deeper he felt blood trickle behind his back and he replied by fucking her harder their moans formed a muse only their ears could hear it and no one else. Eto was climaxing same as Kaneki "Kaneki harder please!" Kaneki fell with her on the floor but they didn't care Eto began to bounce against him both moaning louder and louder. Eto came inside him and let out moan that Kaneki would always find sexy got off of him as Kaneki came her stomach and breasts she was lying next to him both trying to catch their breaths Eto shaking with pleasure she almost let him cum inside her once again she wishes she would have taken it all in but she couldn't handle a child not now not ever. Kaneki picked her up Eto said, "what are you doing?" he brought her to her room and both lied there still trying to catch their breath "That was great he said." Eto giggled, "never thought angry sex could be so fun." wiping Kaneki's love off of her. Both laughed and Kaneki kissed her "This was a great valentines." he said as Eto snuggled up for a long dreamy night again she held him dear "I'm not letting go this time you trouble maker." she whined looking at him "Nope, I think I'm booking a vacation in this suite." he said winking at her "Goodnight you adorable mess." they both fell asleep knowing that they're relationship grew stronger but things won't always be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! sorry I've been procrastinating lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it I love Tokyo Ghoul and I plan on making more besides this one. I'm new to this so I apologize for the bad grammar!


End file.
